


Love and Marriage

by McGrail123



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Adoption, Classic Cars, F/M, Great Depression, Horses, Past Domestic Violence, Peerage, lavender marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGrail123/pseuds/McGrail123
Summary: file:///C:/Users/Randy1/Documents/Love%20and%20Marriage/Intro%20to%20Fic.htm





	Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> In our bedroom is a copy of National Geographic Magazine from May, 1929 that we believed belonged to my husband's grandmother. What is most fascinating are the advertisements, especially the ads featuring women driving automobiles. Those cars from the advertisements will be bought by Phryne Fisher when she starts the Fisher School of Driving. I will try to post them at the end of the fic. In this fic most of the characters are depicted on horseback. The inspiration for Dot Collins learning to ride is from the George Ford Morris painting of the great show horse, the Valiant, which I will try to post at the end of the fic as well.

file:///C:/Users/Randy1/Documents/Love%20and%20Marriage/Fic%20Chapter%201.htm  


**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/377528381233671518/?lp=true  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=YjDY%2fWLn&id=9EEBCDA8B694BF1EC164C975169A3C9ED92EC06D&thid=OIP.YjDY_WLn3hx6XqWIo2yPNwHaE7&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fwww.shannons.com.au%2flibrary%2fimages%2fauctions%2fWI28DM25B35B4T1C%2f1600x1066%2f1929-hudson-super-6-model-l-dual-cowl-phaeton.jpg&exph=1066&expw=1600&q=1930+hudson+phaeton&simid=608025740623220555&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=u3IXmGIa&id=EB9BF7B84E6E522C7B3EC87F35AFDF751686F18C&thid=OIP.u3IXmGIaeq-SJn71YfICcwHaE7&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Ffarm5.staticflickr.com%2F4073%2F4857128468_a34f01d4c6_z.jpg&exph=333&expw=500&q=1930+Packard+Sedan&simid=608042095906655111&selectedindex=8&ajaxhist=0


End file.
